<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confession by kkyuki173</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738800">Confession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkyuki173/pseuds/kkyuki173'>kkyuki173</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Novels [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:13:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkyuki173/pseuds/kkyuki173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: If you think this looks familiar, then you are right because this was an already existing story of mine that I revamped and reuploaded.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise or any of its characters.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayase Eli/Sonoda Umi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Novels [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: If you think this looks familiar, then you are right because this was an already existing story of mine that I revamped and reuploaded.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise or any of its characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"It's snowing..." Umi outstretched her hand to catch a falling snowflake. The scenery was making her feel melancholic. Beside her, Eli watched everything get covered by a white blanket. They could both feel the cold slowly sink into their bones. Small puffs of winter wonder escaped whenever they took a breath. The silence between them still permeated since Umi had confessed to Eli earlier that day. She could probably cut the tension between them with a knife. She doesn’t understand why Eli persisted on accompanying her home. Why can’t she just lament in peace? She could only recall today's events with grim and embarrassment.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Umi had long realized that she felt a strong emotion for Eli. At first, she mistook her feelings of strong admiration or respect. After all, Eli is and has always been such an admirable figure and a lot of their schoolmates would swoon in her direction. This has also helped Umi realize that her feelings didn’t stop there. Not only did her closest friends make her realize that she was attracted to the girl. She also felt jealous of others that were on the receiving end of Eli’s smiles. Whipped as Honoka may call her, she was at Eli’s beck and call. She knew that what she felt was love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She also knew that Eli might have feelings for their other member, Nozomi. It wasn’t really surprising for her. Nozomi is also gorgeous and the two would suit each other. They have been friends longer than Umi had entered the picture. She knew that she didn’t stand a chance against someone beautiful and witty like Nozomi. All she could do was admire Eli in silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t expect herself to do so. None of them probably expected such a strong reaction or impulse from her. But when she heard that Eli wanted to speak to Nozomi privately one day, all she could feel was dread. Umi suddenly stood up from her place. Wanting nothing more but to be alone and cry about her loss. Her actions must have been too loud that it caught everyone’s attention. Her pain must’ve been visible on her face. She saw how worried everyone looked but all she wanted to do was run away. She probably would have been able to if it weren’t for Eli who grabbed her wrist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Eli’s grip was tight. The worry in her eyes was obvious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It-It’s nothing. I’m fine. I just... I need to go.” Umi wanted to be swallowed by the ground. She didn’t mean to make so much attention. Eli’s stare hurts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t look fine. I won’t let you go until you tell me what’s wrong.” Eli kept insisting. Honoka and Kotori looked like they wanted her. They probably knew what was going on in Umi’s head. After all, they have tried talking to her about confessing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elicchi. Umi looks like she needs space.” Nozomi tried intervening but Eli was stubborn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. She looks hurt. I need to know why. Who hurt you?” Eli fastened her grip. It looked like Umi wasn’t going to be able to go anywhere soon. Wanting to finally wallow in her sadness alone, her silent resolve slowly crumbled. Whimpering softly, she let the truth spill out in the open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s you. I’m in this pain because of you.” She saw shock and hurt cloud Eli’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have always known that it would just end up badly. I didn’t have any plans for this to happen. Why did you have to be so nice? Why did you have to care? Why did you have to be so likable? Why did you have to make me fall in love with you? I love you, Ayase Eli of µ’s. I like you romantically. I like you not just as your junior or as your friend, but I love you so much that I also want to marry you.” Eli’s grip had loosened and Umi took this chance to run away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>About two blocks away from school, Umi could hear hurried steps behind her. Before she could completely turn around, someone had collided into her. The stranger had placed her hands behind Umi’s head to cushion the fall. The short distance had set alarm bells inside Umi’s head. She was about to hit the stranger’s head with her bag when she realized that the said stranger is the root of her current problem– Ayase Eli. She was staring at a huffing and red-faced Eli who looked like she ran a marathon.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>So here they are now, walking down the familiar path home without a peep. She was torn about finally reaching the familiar crossroads where they usually separate. Both of them stood in silence– waiting for the other to speak out. Umi knew that Eli would want to fix everything. Being the good-natured person that she is, Eli would probably try to bring some normalcy back instead of just outright avoiding her as others would normally do. Umi snapped out of her reverie when Eli did something out of her expectations. She started chuckling softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You surprised me back there.” Eli was still looking away and it made her heart clench. Eli probably finds it hard to face her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry.” Umi could only murmur in response. She could feel the tears building up again. Her throat felt tight. It hurts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eli finally looked in her direction. Her eyes were filled with mirth. Umi was getting confused with how Eli was reacting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you sorry?” Umi flinched when Eli had reached out to her. Eli then wiped the tears that had rolled down on her cheeks. Umi felt flushed as Eli continued to dote on her. She wanted to apologize for bringing this burden out in the open. After Eli was sure that no more tears were flowing, Umi found herself on the receiving end of  Eli’s smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be. Don’t feel sorry for how you feel.” Umi was perplexed. Didn’t it bother Eli to be on the receiving end of her affections? Didn’t she feel disgusted? Isn’t she appalled? Umi could only voice her confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why aren’t you avoiding me? Don’t you think it’s weird?” Umi furrows her eyebrows. All she saw from Eli was glee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think it’s weird. I’m happy with this turn of events though I’m feeling a bit frustrated at the same time.” Eli’s answer just continued to baffle her but hope was starting to bloom in her heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy? Frustrated?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m happy that you feel the same way as I do. I’m just frustrated that you beat me in confessing first.” She had explained her reaction further. It left Umi dumbstruck. The information had not yet sunk in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I also love you, Sonoda Umi of µ’s. I also–” Eli paused to chuckle at the term Umi had previously used during her confession before continuing, “–like you romantically. I like you not just as your senior or as your friend, but I love you so much that I also want to marry you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Umi could no longer hold her emotions and burst into tears. The murkiness of her feelings finally cleared out and turned into a clearer blue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aish. I just confessed and you just went back to crying.” Eli went back to wiping Umi’s tears away. Umi’s nose turned red from the cold and from crying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you feel cold, Rudolph? It seems like you've forgotten to bring your scarf." Eli started unwrapping her scarf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Rudolph??? The weather was a bit warm earlier. I didn't expect that it was going to snow." Umi was troubled by how to interpret her new nickname.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eli wrapped her scarf around the two of them and said, "Rudolph, since your nose is red."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Umi blushed at their close proximity and pouted at Eli's sense of humor. She could only counter that Eli would be one too with her nose flushing in the cold. This only made Eli giddier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then I guess we match." Eli happily concluded before bumping their nose together and giving an Eskimo kiss to Umi as an emphasis. Umi could only stutter and panic. Her flush spreading event to the tip of her ears. The heat coming out of her cheeks probably meant that their color could now rival a certain junior’s hair. Her cheeks probably wouldn't be returning to their original colors until she gets back home and away from the biggest flirt that stole her heart.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>END.</p>
<p>A/N: Thank you for reading this story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>